Children of the Gods
by Lady Jam
Summary: Secrets of old, ancient bloodlines, intrigue and conspiracy. Harry seemed to have it all and yet he has no idea as to whatever is happening. But that would change with the appearance of a mysterious ally. OT6, DMHP and other pairings.
1. Prologue: Presentiment

_**Children of the Gods**_

**Author:** joms_hp aka Lady Jam  
**Fandom: **Harry Potter, Prince of Tennis  
**Genre: **angst, drama, supernatural, mystery  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing: **OT6, Golden Pair, Seigaku's Dog & Monkey Pair, Durty Pair, Platinum Pair, Data Pair, DMHP, SSSBRL, LMNM, RWHG and other pairings  
**Warning:** Yaoi, language, ooc, Dumbledore!bashing, Weasley!bashing

**Disclaimer:** If i own PoT and HP I'll be rich by now with all the royalties both authors were recieving. So no I don't own any of them. They are property of their respective companies and authors. I am just borrowing them to be able to write my fics.

**Summary:** Secrets of old, ancient bloodlines, intrigue and conspiracy. Harry seemed to have it all and yet he has no idea what so ever as to what is happening. But that would change at the apperance of a mysterious ally. Prince of Tennis and Harry Potter xover Yaoi/slash.

_**

* * *

**_

_Prologue: Presentiment_

_Dry_

_Deserted_

_Desolate_

_Dead_

These are some of the words that can describe the landscape that lay before him. Everywhere he looks there is only nothing but destruction. Buildings that once dominated the skyline reduce to nothing more than a pile of rocks strewn across the land like Lego piece. The tower where he was perched upon was nothing but melted and bended steel.

"Sad isn't it?" he whirled around at the voice behind him, his body tense as he tries to assess the newcomer's intention.

The newcomer a boy a couple of years younger than him by the looks of it, walks towards the edge of the tower and sat there with his feet dangling in the air.

"Where are we?" he asked while sitting beside the boy. He didn't know why he did it, for all he knew the boy could be an enemy, but something tells him otherwise. For some strange reason he feels that he could trust this strange boy, he could see within the boys eyes the same agony, pain and anguish he felt an oddly enough the same determination and fire that burns within.

The boy leans over his chin resting upon his hands that a propped over his knees without looking at him the boy answered, "This place is what was once called Tokyo we are on top of Tokyo Tower," taking a deep sigh the boy stood up and offered his hand to him.

"Come need to show something," he took the boy's proffered hand and promptly the scene change. Now he recognize where they are right now. They are in New York or what was left of New York for the place is submerged in water. If they weren't standing on top of the Statute of Liberty he wouldn't be able to recognize the place.

"What happened here? When did this happen?" he asked facing the boy.

The boy faced him and gave him a bitter smile, "It's the outcome of our failed mission," the boy said facing the horizon.

"Mission?"

"Should we fail in the tasked given to us by our ancestors – the gods, who once created and ruled the world,"

"But what are these tasks?" he asked in frustration.

"I can't tell you right now, but rest assured once we meet face to face I'll tell you everything you need to know. Just remember not everything is what is seems," he said the boy faced him again, "Before I let you leave there is another place I want you to see," the boy again extends his hand and he took it. The scene shifted again once they have arrived he gasped at what he saw. They were standing on top of a cliff overlooking Hogwarts the once glorious castle is shrouded in darkness and the lands surrounding it is littered with corpses; the smell of rotting flesh permeated the air. The giant squid that once inhibited the lake now floats in a pool of crimson blood.

Bile rose to his throat and he threw up unto the grass he was standing on. A gentle hand rubs small circles on his back. "The outcome of failure," the boy whispered his golden eyes filled grief and sorrow.

* * *

Some where in Surrey Harry James Potter woke up abruptly gasping for breath cold sweat trickling from every pore in his body. The last images of his dream flash within his head and like in his dream bile rose to his throat and he rush towards the bathroom to relieve his stomach of his dinner and worship the porcelain god.

_Tsuzuku…_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Wai! Finally after countless times this plot bunny has been terrorizing my brain I have finally penned it down. I hope the prologue is to your liking. This is the first ever crossover I have made, also the first ever fic that I have posted that the characters are not music related. Also please visit my other HPPoT crossover entitle Of Racquets and Wands. Also please don't forget to visit and comment on my other fics posted at my live journal at h t t p : // dbskficvault. livejournal. com. Anyway, please leave me a comment or review. Thanks! ~_^V


	2. Chapter 1: Inception

**_Chapter 1: Inception_**

_**London 1980**_

_A figure was running through the dark and deserted alleys of London try to put as much distance from his pursuers. He is wearing a black robe with a silver and gold insignia – a silver sword with lightning wrap around it (1), on the left breast area, "Shit!" he exclaimed as a stray cruse narrowly misses his shoulders. As he exited the alley he was meet with a dead-end at the edge of the River Thames._

_"You don't have anywhere else to go," his pursuers taunted him. "Surrender now!"_

_"Shit!" he cursed his luck as he looks behind him and unto the dark waters of the river, but after a while he smirked, "Eh… I don't think so," He jumped at the ledge when his pursuers took another step closer to him, "Better luck next time!" he cried out as he jumped towards the dark waters bellow._

_His pursuers ran after him but when they peered at the dark murky waters bellow he is nowhere on sight._

_"What are we going to do, Shacklebolt. What are we going to do? He still has the orb with him,"_

_"There is nothing we could do now but to report this to the headmaster,"_

* * *

_Bellow the river a figure is trying to swim up to the surface. Once he reaches the surface he began to swim towards the opposite shore. Upon reaching the opposite shore he leans at a nearby rock panting because of exhaustion. He then reaches inside his robe and pulls out a glowing ord. "I have to reach the King of Kingdom(2)," he said with determination lighting up his eyes._

* * *

_Privet Drive, Surry_

After waking up from the dream he had Harry wasn't able to get back to sleep again. When he got back to his room from his short visit to the porcelain goddess he immediately went to his bed, only to kneel on all fours beside it and to reach the loose floor board underneath where he stores all of his important things.

He then took out from it a small nondescript pouch. The pouch was to have a hammer space, so he could put anything in without it neither being heavy nor expanding in size. From the pouch he pulled out a tennis bag, a tennis jersey and a pair of tennis shoes.

He changed into his tennis outfit and slings his bag on his shoulder. Checking himself briefly on the broken mirror, he then proceeds to creep out of his relatives house, being extra careful in avoiding being seen by the Order member stationed outside of his house** "to guard"** him.

Once out of the vicinity of Privet Drive Harry sprinted towards the street tennis courts a few blocks away. He needed to clear his head, the dream he had left a lot of disturbing thoughts and tennis helps relieve some of his stress.

Harry started playing tennis when he was six years old having seen a tennis match once when his relatives brought him along to one when there was no to babysit him. Of course they didn't pay for his entrance that is why he has to watch the match all the way at the back while hiding behind the bleachers. But it was enough for little Harry to witness the match. When they left the stadium Harry picked up a tennis ball from the numerous balls littering the bleachers as a souvenir.

Two days after that trip to the tennis match his Aunt and Uncle bought Dudley a tennis racquet, saying that their little Dudley would one day be a Grand Slam champion someday. But like most of Dudley's toys the tennis racquet was thrown away after a week. When Harry saw the racquet in the dumpster he picked it up and since then he has sneaked out of the house when he could to play tennis in the local street tennis courts.

When Harry reached the tennis courts he was shocked when he saw a familiar head of silver hair hitting the wall with a tennis ball.

* * *

Draco felt restless and cannot sleep that night he feels that something big is about to happen and it would again revolve around his rival and secret love interest, Harry James Potter._ 'There is only one way to burn this excess energy that I have,'_ he thought to himself as he went inside his closet and took out something from a secret compartment at the back.

You see, Draco Malfoy Hogwarts resident pureblood advocate and infamous Slytherin Prince has a very grave secret that could ruin him for life. He is a big tennis fan, a sport that is very popular in the muggle world. In fact Draco enjoys tennis more rather than Quidditch. One would say how can this be? How did this happen.

Well it started when he was six years old when the Queen invited them to attend the Wimbledon. As everybody knew the Malfoy Family is part of both the muggle and wizarding nobility. It being an invitation by the Queen the Malfoy family has no choice but to attend. During the match Draco was amaze with the beauty of the game as well as the passion each player exhibited during the game. Since then he secretly began learning about the game.

* * *

"I didn't know you played tennis," a familiar voice called out to him forcing Draco to stop. Unattended the ball bounce off the wall lamely and rolled toward the speaker.

Draco straightens out without turning towards the Harry, "I should be saying the same thing to you, Potter," Draco said as he turns and fixes Harry with his usual smirk.

"The night is young why don't we have a friendly match," Harry challenge as he took out his racquet and pointing it at his rival.

"Is that a challenge, Potter?" Draco asked positioning himself at the opposite court from Harry. "I'll have you know that I am pretty good at this sport," Draco bragged.

"And I bet that no matter how strong you are I am stronger than you," Harry retorted.

Draco could only smirk pointing his racket to the ground, "Rough or smooth?" he asked. Harry only glared at him, "You scared, Potter?" Draco taunted.

"You wish. Smooth," he retorted as Draco spun his racquet.

"Rough, I guess I serve first," and with that the game started.

* * *

**London Airport**

A group of seven teenagers were seen exiting the airport and was greeted by a butler standing beside a limo. "Welcome to London, Young Masters, I am Michael(3) and I'll be the one to aid you during your stay here in England," he said.

The group only nodded towards him and proceeds to enter the limo.

* * *

**New York**

"Train bound for JFK Airport is now leaving," two thirteen year old teens were seen racing towards the platform to get to the train in time. One teen took out his racquet and toss a ball into the air and hit it aiming to the whistle the conductor his about to blow. The ball soared and hit it intended target earning both teens several seconds to get unto the train.

The other teen on the other hand tossed his racquet at the doors of the training preventing it from closing and allowing both teen to slide inside. All passengers who saw them cheered on them for their stunt.

"So nosy," one of the boys said.

"Well, it a good thing we were able to get in or else we are going to be late for our flight," the other one said.

"Mada mada dane!"

_Tuzuku…_

* * *

AN: Wow, after three years of being on haitus on this fic I have finally regained my inspiration. Though there are some slight… I mean major changes in the original plot I have for this story thanks to PoT's second movie_** 'The Battle at the British City'**_. But I must say it kind tied some loose knots in my plot, so it is kinda good thing. Hehe. Anyway, I hope I still hold your interest for this story. Please read and review. Thanks again!

Notes:

1. Clack's symbol in the Prince of Tennis Movie: The Battle at the British City.  
2. Atobe's mansion/ castle in England  
3. Atobe's butler in England.


End file.
